


Georgia Peaches

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: Reader and Bones go on a simple date





	Georgia Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my deviantart account!

You stared out of the truck window, watching the landscape pass you by. The sun was low in the sky, less than an hour until it set. You fidgeted in your seat to get more comfortable and leaned your head against the headrest. Bones glanced at you and gave you a smile before returning his eyes back to the road. He took the hand in your lap with his right hand and held it, running his thumb over your skin. You sighed contentedly and closed your eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep, darlin’. We’re almost there.” Bones said.

“You said that almost an hour ago,” you opened your eyes and looked at him.

“Yeah, well I actually mean it this time. I said that before so you’d stop botherin' me.”

“Since when am I a bother? You asked for it when you decided to take me on this surprise road trip. Where are we going, anyway?”

Bones took a turn down a dirt road and drove for a few minutes before responding.

“It’s my favorite spot. I used to like to come here when I felt like I didn’t have anywhere else to go—like when I was figurin' life out after my divorce…”

You nodded solemnly, unsure if you should say anything. You tread lightly whenever it came to the topic of his divorce, for you didn’t want to bring up any bad memories. You looked at the trees as you passed by them, Bones going a little slower as the road began to wind. You saw a stream on your side of the truck and you wondered where it went. The road turned into a dead end and Bones cut the engine, looking at you and squeezing your hand.

“You ready?” he asked, bringing your hand to his lips.

You smiled at him and tucked your hair behind your ear. The two of you exited the truck, Bones taking a picnic basket and blanket out of the bed of the vehicle. You took the blanket from him and he took your hand again, leading you through the woods. You trekked for a few minutes before you came to a clearing at the top of a hill. You could see for miles, and the sun was low enough to begin setting soon. You grinned and looked at your boyfriend, who smiled at you in return. He placed the basket on the ground and took the blanket from you, setting it down at the base of a tree. He sat on the ground, patting the space beside him for you to sit. You knelt down next to him, and he pulled you into his lap, his arms tight around you. You leaned your head against his and you both stared at the sun setting in the sky.

The sky turned a mixture of blues, oranges, and pinks. You marveled at the vibrant colors and glanced at Bones, his eyes intent on the sky before him. Soon, the sun was behind the trees and the last rays of light were going out. You got off of Bones so he could pull a small lantern from the basket, which he lit and placed near the two of you.

“So what do you think?” he asked as he adjusted himself on the blanket so he was across from you.

“This place is really nice…I don’t blame you for liking it as much as you do,” you smiled.

“I’m glad you like it. I was thinkin' this could be our little getaway spot.”

“I’d like that a lot, Leonard.”

Bones dug in the basket and pulled out two peaches, one of which he gave to you before biting his. You brought the fruit to your nose and inhaled its sweet scent, the fibers on its skin tickling your nose. You took a bite, trying not to let the juices dribble down your chin. Your mouth watered at the tartness of the fruit, but the sweet flavor that came after made up for it. Bones smirked at you and raised an eyebrow as you wiped your face with your sleeve.

“I’m guessing these are some of Georgia’s famous peaches?” you asked.

“Mhmm.” Bones finished his peach and threw the pit toward the field. “Better than any of the peaches you get in space, right?”

“Are you saying that out of pride for your birthplace, or because you hate space?”

Bones chuckled. You finished your peach and threw the remains of it towards where Bones threw his, looking back to your boyfriend. It had gotten dark, and the lantern light was casting shadows over his face. You could still make out the stubble on his chin along his jaw and how his hair was disheveled. You gazed admiringly at him, taking in his features in the dim light.

“Whatcha looking at, darlin’?”

“Just you.”

You smiled at him and he smirked in return. You laid back on the blanket and looked at the stars, your hand searching for his. He kissed your palm, tasting the remnants of the juice from the peach on your skin. He turned and straddled you, his hands on either side of your head as he held himself above you. He kissed you gently on the lips then looked deeply into your eyes.

“I’m so thankful that I met you, (Y/N). You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much.”

You grabbed the front of his jacket and dragged him down, smashing your lips against his. You felt his stubble rubbing against your face as your kiss grew more passionate and your heart was beating madly in your chest. You quickly gasped for air before continuing your kiss, his tongue entering your mouth. Your tongue matched his in a battle of passion, and there was a slight taste of peach in his mouth. One of your hands went to the back of his neck, where you pulled him down so he was nearly on top of you. The kiss broke and he fell to his back next to you, your hands linked.

“I want these moments to last forever, Leonard,” you whispered. “I want us to be together for a long while.”

“We will be, darlin’. We will be.”


End file.
